The World
The World is a role-playing game being developed by Rawrnage . Its story is inspired by Shin Megami Tensei: Persona, and its gameplay from recent 2D fighters. Among its team members are Riyokku, Froodjakle and JuanO, the latter of which is not a member of The True Mirror. The first technical demo of the game was was released on 8th February 2009, using sprites from Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3 to showcase the battle system. In addition to Ivan and Riyokku's characters, the game also features three created by Seraphim Swordmaster. Gameplay The World was originally planned to use Game Maker and a CC system in vain of Tales of Destiny '' but the battle system was eventually replaced. ''The World ''now follows gameplay conventions of recent 2D fighters such as ''Guilty Gear, BlazBlue, and Arcana Heart. Each character also has their own system that they use, similar to BlazBlue 's Drive Attacks. Enemies in the game have a "Defence" that requires them to take a certain amount of hits before they stagger. When an enemy recovers from a character's combo, they will have this defence restored. Bosses have a limit that they reach during a combo if it proceeds too long, causing them to escape the combo and attack your allies before they can recover. Also, at the start of each battle the enemy will have a move from character the player is currently using revealed when targeting them. When a character uses this move, it does extra damage, but damage builds when the combo is larger. When used in a combo, there will be a temporary time in which all attacks recieve bonus damage, but will disappear if the combo is either dropped or the time limit has passed. The game also makes use of a feature called "Arcana System", which changes the personality of Arista, the main character, depending on the decisions that the player makes. Depending on how the player acts throughout the course of the game, Arista will lean towards one of the Major Arcana affiliated with the members of her party and other characters she meets on the course of her adventure. For example, if Arista's "personality" is aligned with The Devil arcana, choosing an action that is more in the context of "Good" will result in her arcana shifting toward The Tower arcana. The only arcana she cannot shift to naturally is that of The World. Characters Arista Lefaune : Age: 29 : Arcana: The Fool : Arista is the main character of the game. She is unusual among RPG protagonists in that she wields bows and arrows primarily close-combat weapons, along with almost all of her moves using ice in some way. She is arrested by Saul at the start of the game, and, in exchange for information, was let out on a sort of "Parol" as she leads him around with the information she knows of the disappearance case. Her personality changes with the arcana she is aligned with. Rayna Ereus :Age: 25 : Arcana: None : The other protagonist, whom the perspective switches to occasionally. Rayna is the wife of Ivan, and also a very talented musician and artist. Her disappearance is the drive for the majority of the cast's motives. She uses a violin and its bow as weapons, but also uses a paintbrush with them synonymously. : ;Ivan Ereus : Age: 28 : Arcana: Judgement : Ivan is the husband of the woman who's disappearance the game revolves around. He wishes to destroy religion due to events preceeding the game, and works "On the inside" as a priest. His weapon is a segmented lance that can be used as a whip or to bring enemies towards him. He also has the ability to use healing and light magic. Despite his appearance and background, he is actually quite a sarcastic and demeaning person. : ;Felix Horatio Bates III : Age: 38 : Arcana: The Lovers : The man who found the pseudo-science, Pornology. Felix is a highly perverted man whom most detest. Most of the time, he sits around in his mansion served by his butler, Jenkins Leeroy. His weapons consists of his parasol and a pornographic magazine, along with his pelvis. : ;Saul Mirun : Age: 22 : Arcana: Justice : Saul is a detective for the Arnoire Department of Authority. He is assigned to the disappearance case involving Ivan's wife, Rayna. He uses pair of revolvers and holds them like tonfas, along with the use of Water and Lightning magic. Saul is the primary mage of the game, and has the ability to chain certain spells into other ones. He tends to show off his intellegence and often tries to correct the others in their errors. : ;Iona Mairidge : Age: Appears to be in her 20's. : Arcana: Fortune. : A young woman who records the party's progress and makes records of monsters and items, typical of someone who would be a detective's assistant. She seems to have a very close relationship with Saul, but doesn't seem to show it much and hides behind the typical facade of a hardened secretary.: . : Pree Clerins : Age: 20 : Arcana: Temperance : Pree works as a therapist, masseuse, hair stylish, and many other occupations. She knew the victim of the disappearance before the game's start, and quite often shows her affections for her husband, Ivan. She uses a scroll and martial arts, along with many different elements of magic, but mostly uses Fire and Healing. She tends to be very optimistic, though tends to have a very dramatic change in temper whenever something aggitates her. : ;Ingrid Arthuria : Age: Late Teens~Early 20's : Arcana: The Tower : A young woman who wields an oversized nailgun, Ingrid's fighting style revolves around keeping her opponent in one place. Her role in the story is unknown as of yet. She was submitted for use in the project by Seraphim Swordmaster, and along with Juna and Rash she is a homage to his latest project, Deceit x Justice. : ;Juna Bellacroix : Age: Late Teens~Early 20's : Arcana: The Sun : A young, dark-skinned woman who has been fighting racial oppression in her city for much of her life. Juna's life changes forever after Rash Quinn, a white man who supported her campaign is found murdered. She appears to know Felix from somewhere. Juna fights in battle with two handguns, focusing on Water and Fire techniques, and can also summon the ghost of her friend for additional combat support. She and Rash were submitted for use in the project by Seraphim Swordmaster, and they are homages to his latest project, Deceit x Justice. : Riyokku : Age: Early 20's : Arcana: Strength : A man who wields a greatsword, Riyokku's story and personality remain unknown. He was submitted for use in the project by Riyokku Altheas. : ; Narilynn : Age: Early 20's : Arcana: Unknown : A mysterious, elf-like woman. Her personality and backstory are unknown, but she appears to have some kind of connection to Riyokku. It has been speculated from the character designer's concept art that she is romantically involved with him, but there is still no official word on this. She was submitted for use in the project by Riyokku Altheas. Reception The original technical demo of the game, along with its promising gameplay systems, have been regarded as unique and original by many members of the forum, and the game is among the most highly anticipated projects in The Workshop despite a lack of recent updates. Project Staff * Chief Director Rawrnage * Chief Producer Rawrnage * Lead Programmer Froodjakle * Scenario Writer Rawrnage * Composer JuanO * Character Designer Riyokku Altheas Category:Workshop Projects